


YoU're StUpiD

by AnaNegitoro



Category: Epic Mickey, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Human Mickey Mouse, Human Oswald, Ienzo and Xion (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings, Just a pancake references, M/M, Maybe I'll never update again, Multi, Non-binary Xion, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pansexual Vanitas, Roxas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) are Twins, Sora and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) are Siblings, They all live in Brazil, Trans Isa (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Male Character, Why Did I Write This?, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaNegitoro/pseuds/AnaNegitoro
Summary: Sleep demigod: So, you're saying that Roxas is pretty?Negitoro trash: No, I'm saying you're prettyRucksack: But we are twinsNegitoro trash: Ouchie ouchThe crazy kingdom hearts chatfic that I don't even know I why wrote this





	1. Aqua's gang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts - is LIT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660119) by [DootNoot7125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DootNoot7125/pseuds/DootNoot7125). 



> Sleep demigod: Ventus  
> Rucksack: Roxas  
> Negitoro Trash: Vanitas  
> Burn Baby: Lea  
> Jackson was right: Isa  
> The Acre Exists: Demyx  
> Human Goddess: Aqua  
> I'm too late: Mickey  
> The goddess of fate is cruel: Xion  
> Destiny: Kairi  
> Bisexual trash: Riku  
> Urotander Underhanded Rangers: Sora  
> Pikachu: Larxene  
> Science is GA Y: Ienzo  
> Okay I Believe you: Terra  
> Drawing Witch: Naminé
> 
> I'm sorry for any English mistakes, since It's not my native language.  
> (And sorry for who read this lol)

**Human Goddess had added Rucksack, Burn Baby, Jackson was Right, The Acre Exists, The goddess of fate is cruel, Destiny, Urotander Underhanded Rangers, Pikachu, Science is GA Y and Drawing Witch to the group YoU're StUpiD**

 

 **I'm too late** : omg those names siowqjd

 

 **Okay I Believe you** : ''Science is GA Y''

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : Why the group is called ''YoU're StUpiD''?

 

 **Bisexual trash** : Long story

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : I have time to hear it.

 

 **Negitoro trash** : I thought you were going out with Lea Roxas and Isa

 **Negitoro trash** : You were lying to me, rip

 

 **Rucksack** : Actually they were not lying, they're just too lazy to get dressed

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Okay, I believe you

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Wait, so this is the Aqua's gang group?

 

 **Human Goddess** : You say Aqua's gang group, I say Aqua's drag race.

 

 **Pikachu** : I thought that only members of the gang were allowed

 

 **Sleep demigod** : Welp, that was before

 **Sleep demigod** : one of the members left because he wanted to add a friend

 

 **Negitoro trash** : We will miss Mexican.

 

 **Sleep demigod** : He was pretty.

 

 **Negitoro trash** : You are pretty.

 

 **Sleep demigod** : So, you're saying that Roxas is pretty?

 

 **Negitoro trash** : No, I'm saying you're pretty

 

 **Rucksack** : But we are twins

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Ouchie ouch

 

 **Rucksack** : Do not act like I do not know that you and Ventus have dated. You think I'm pretty too

 **Rucksack** : Btw, does anyone knows where  **@Jackson was Right** is?

 

 **Jackson was Right** : I'm home waiting for my mother to wash my binder

 **Jackson was Right** : And running away from you three

 

 **Pikachu** : Why are you running away from them?

 

 **Jackson was Right** : Cause it's so annoying every day

 **Jackson was Right** : Every day is like

 **Jackson was Right** : ''Let's eat some ice cream!''

 **Jackson was Right** : ''We are best friends''

 **Jackson was Right** : ''You are right''

 **Jackson was Right** : ''HA HA HA HA HA HA HA''

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Isa. 

 **Science is GA Y** : Yesterday you were almost crying because you missed them

 

 **Drawing Witch** : And I have proof

 

 **Destiny** : Naminé is like, master of stalkers.

 

 **Drawing Witch** : Also Mickey what your name means?

 

 **I'm too late** : You don't wanna know.

 

 **Burn Baby** : So, Isa secretly love me, Xion and Roxas.

 

 **Pikachu** : I thought everyone knew that

 

 **Jackson was Right** : Damn Larxene

 

 **The Acre Exists** : larxene wants to see the circus catch fire

 

 **Okay I believe** : You know that this expression does not exist in English, right?

 

 **Negitoro trash** : wtf terra, why this? It's not like someone is making a fanfic in English even though we live in Brazil

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Well, Naminé and you would do this.

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Btw Riku and Kairi are coming here tonight so pls be quiet

 

 **I'm too late** : Use condoms

 

 **Burn baby** : Omg Mickey edjwfiejfiojfwir

 

 **Destiny** : But we're only 17

 

 **Bisexual trash** : We won't do that.

 

 **Human Goddess** : Okay I believe you

 

 **Pikachu** : If Kairi appears pregnant I wanna be the godmother

 

 **Jackson was Right** : If Kairi appears pregnant her mother would kill all of us

 

 **Human Goddess** : But we not date Kairi

 **Human Goddes** : Only Riku and Sora date her

 

 **Pikachu** : Yeah but remember when Terra did that joke and Kairi's mother almost killed him?

 

 **The goddess of fate** : it was also the day that naminé discovered that I am non-binary

 

 **The Acre Exists** : And the day that Aqua's gang and the organization were separated into two classes group because we were talking a lot during class

 

 **Burn baby** : Man I miss talking with Ven during math class

 

 **Sleep demigod** : Miss you too Lea

 

 **Okay I Believe you** : Does anyone remember when Ventus and Vanitas broke up?

 

 **I'm too late** : I remember that Vanitas posted a photo saying ''Celebrating the end of the best couple''

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : Man, I thought we are the best couple

 

 **Negitoro trash** :  ~~actually the best couple is negitoro~~ But we are the best couple Xion

 

 **Drawing Witch** : Vanitas and Xion are on bad blood

 

 **Jackson was Right** : Shit Naminé don't say bad blood

 

 **The Acre Exists** : 'CAUSE BABY NOW WE GOT BAD BLOOD

 

 **Jackson was Right** : Oh no

 

 **Burn Baby** : YOU KNOW IT USED TO BE MAD LOVE

 

 **Bisexual trash** : SO TAKE A LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE

 

 **Okay I Believe you** : Xion's nickname says all it all.

 

 **Human Goddess** : If anyone continues the song I'll ban you

 

 **Science is GA Y** : And now Aqua's nickname makes sense.

 

 **Destiny** : Damn guys take a break. I want to sleep before going to sora's house

 

 **Negitoro Trash** : You know that you have the option to silence the chat, right?

 

 **Destiny** : Yes I know, but take a break. Go read some negitoro fanfics Vanitas

 

 **Negitoro Trash** : Why should I read?

 

 **Human Goddess** : Vanitas.

 

 **Negitoro Trash** : Oopsie daisy.

**Negitoro Trash is now offline**

 

 


	2. musicals are stupid

**Negitoro trash** : musicals are stupid

 

**I'm too late** : Why are they stupid?

 

**Negitoro trash** : One person starts a music and then everyone dances, but they don't know the choreography since they never heard the song before.

 

**Science is GA Y** : It's 3 AM what are you doing awake?

**Science is GA Y** : But damn wish my life was a musical

 

**Jackson was Right** : Yeah everyday in a musical they just sing and dance everytime

 

**Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : and no one never breaks your heart

 

**Drawing witch** : You just say that because Vanitas stole your piece of cake, Sora

 

**Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : But it was my piece of cake

 

**Drawing witch** : Btw musicals are not stupid

 

**Pikachu** : I agree with Vanitas on that. But mainly 70's-80's musicals

**Pikachu** : What is the point on having a song about finding true love?

 

**Science is GA Y** : The point is that these were the 70's-80's

 

**Jackson was right** : The 70's-80's were stupid.

 

**Bisexual trash** : I agree with Vanitas too, musicals are stupid. But I think I hate more High School Musical

 

**Drawing witch** : Man I never watched High School Musical

 

**Science is GA Y** : Really?

 

**I'm too late** : High School Musical was my childhood damn

 

**Negitoro trash** : High School Musical sucks.

**Negitoro trash** : Sora love them, I think he still have the movies

 

**Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : You and Riku don't know what art is. And Naminé you should watch it.

 

**Negitoro trash** : no, she should not

 

**Drawing witch** : Vanitas, only me can decide what should I do.

 

**Negitoro trash** : Ouchie ouch

 

**Rucksack is now online**

**Rucksack** : Since we're talking about musicals, one day I dreamed that Sora was only dating Kairi.

**Rucksack** : And then they went inside a musical

**Rucksack** : Me and Naminé were the protagonists, and we should fall into each other's arms and fall in love

**Rucksack** : But then Kairi fell in my arms and Naminé fell in Sora's arms, changing the movie story

 

**I'm too late** : So you dreamed that you were in teen beach movie

 

**Negitoro trash** : Damn, now I need that on a fanfic

 

**Drawing witch** : Don't worry Vanitas, I'll do that soon

 

_Bisexual trash renamed ''Rucksack'' to ''Tanner without beauty''_

 

**Negitoro**   **trash** : Mickey

**Negitoro trash** : Remember when I said that besides you and Aqua, Ventus was my favorite member?

**Negitoro trash** : Forget it. Now Riku is my favorite

 

**I'm too late** : I thought Mexican was your favorite member besides me and Aqua

 

**Jackson was right** : Also, who is that Mexican?

 

**Pikachu** : I think that Mexican was that guy with red hair.

 

**Burn baby** : no that was me

 

**Science is GA Y** : She is talking about the other guy with red hair

 

**Burn baby** : That was a fake.

 

**Human goddess** : Mexican is Francisco.

 

**Jackson was right** : Oh that makes sense

**Jackson was right** : But he still on  Aqua's Gang or he left the gang?

 

**Human goddess** : He only left the group, not the gang

 

**Pikachu** : He just left the group because he can't add a friend?

 

**I'm too late** : No, he was norted too.

 

**Pikachu** : wut

 

**Negitoro trash** : And then he attacked Terra's father with the mega destruction dark ball of darkness and destruction

 

**Human goddess** : And then he said that we have to defeat enemies called unversed

 

**Bisexual trash** : You mean heartless?

 

**Human goddess** : UNVERSED

 

**Science is GA Y** : And that is enough.

 

**Science is GA Y is now offline**

 

**Pikachu** : I should sleep.

 

**Pikachu is now offline**

 

**Negitoro trash** : Btw I can't sleep with Sora making all that noise

 

**I'm too late** : Okay I do not believe you

 

**Drawing witch** : Vanitas, everyone knows that it's because you was reading negitoro fanfics and don't noticed the time

 

**Negitoro trash** : I mean yeah it's because of that but now Sora is singing Summer Nights

 

**Burn baby** : So you were saying that musicals are stupid because of that?

 

**Tanner without beauty** : Looks like we have a sherlock holmes here.

 

**Negitoro trash** : No, Sora singing summer nights only made me remember that musicals are stupid.

 

**Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Summer lovin' had me a blast

 

**Burn baby** : Summer lovin' happened so fast

 

**Jackson was right** : Stop it

 

**Burn baby** : Isa this is your favorite movie

 

**Jackson was right** : I hate you Lea

 

**Burn baby** : I love you too

 

**Drawing witch** : Btw I have one proof that Vanitas actually likes musicals. He bought one of them yesterday and I was there.

 

**Negitoro trash** : Wait what


	3. Robbing a bank does not make anyone a villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu: Btw if we are luka, who is rin, len, miku and kaito?
> 
> Burn baby: Since sora is the one named with the name of the song, sora is kaito
> 
> Bisexual trash: I want to be Meiko
> 
> Jackson was Right: Naminé and Roxas are Rin and Len
> 
> Sleep demigod: But Roxas is Rin, right?
> 
> Jackson was Right: Holy shit Ven suwdwudhefu
> 
> Okay I believe you: And that's why Ven is a demigod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just explaning before you read:  
> The song on the project diva x have also rin, len and luka module, but only rin and len are rangers like meiko, kaito and miku. Luka is the villain  
> And again, sorry for any english mistakes

**The Acre Exists** : Btw  **@Science is GA Y** **@Jackson was right** and  **@Urotander Underhanded Rangers** explain your names

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Once that guy with blonde hair made a homophobic comment in science class and Lea went over to the period table we had and said ''Okay, but if you put the number 31 and the number 39 together, you know what we got? That's right, SCIENCE IS GA Y''

 **Science is GA Y** :  You were sick on the day.

 

 **Jackson was right** : I actually don't know, it was just a random name that I put.

 

 **Okay I believe you** : And Jackson was the first name that you thought?

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Jackson is a ugly name.

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : My name came from this: [Robbing a bank does not make anyone a villain.MP4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMDEZIf63nI)

 

 **The Acre Exists** : ''robbing a bank does not make anyone a villain''

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Yeah cause Luka is the villain in project diva X just because she robbed a bank

 **Negitoro trash** : But there's nothing like ''Omg a villain'' with robbing a bank

 

 **Burn baby** : So you're saying that there's nothing wrong with robbing a bank?

 

 **Jackson was right** : we should rob a bank

 

 **Okay I believe you** : I can distract the police

 

 **Science is GA Y** : I can hack the system

 

 **Pikachu** : I'll help Terra

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Wait can I rob the bank with you?

 

 **Burn baby** : Why not?

 

 **Sleep demigod** : I'm surprised that vanitas isn't making a scene with the ''31'' and ''39''

 

 **Pikachu** : And now he's going to do a scene

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Ok but 31 is GA, and 31 is the negitoro number besides 13, and you know what is miku's number? 39

 **Negitoro trash** : Negitoro is real guys

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Okay I believe you

 

 **Pikachu** : Btw if we are luka, who is rin, len, miku and kaito?

 

 **Burn baby** : Since sora is the one named with the name of the song, sora is kaito

 

 **Bisexual trash** : I want to be Meiko

 

 **Jackson was Right** : Naminé and Roxas are Rin and Len

 

 **Sleep demigod** : But Roxas is Rin, right?

 

 **Jackson was Right** : Holy shit Ven suwdwudhefu

 

 **Okay I believe you** : And that's why Ven is a demigod

 

 **Destiny** : So I am Miku?

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : And now I only can imagine Kairi singing Ievan Polkka

 

 **Bisexual trash** : I think no one here besides Aqua can actually sing

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Once Sora sang hikari during the lab class

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : Wait, Hikari from that disney show? Kingdom Hearts?

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Yeah

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : Omg remember me why I'm not in your lab class

 

 **Burn baby** : Because you can't do lab class in wednesday since you have to do dance class.

 

 **Rucksack** : Xion betrayed us for the dance lessons

 

 **Jackson was right** : Rest in peace ice cream time

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : Wait you eat ice cream after lab class?

 

 **Jackson was right** : Yeah and Ienzo, Demyx, Larxene and Sora eat with us

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : RIP me

 

 **Okay I believe you** : At least in your lab class people do not throw chunks of chicken into you

 

 **Destiny** : I already said soorryyy 

 

 **Sleep demigod** : You also threw it in Aqua

 

 **Bisexual trash** : And in my hair

 

 **Drawing witch** : Welp you stamped my hand with the ienzo's stamp that said ''If found please return to Roxas''

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Wait so my stamp was with the gang all the time?

 **Science is GA Y** : Maybe the person who stole it can rob the bank with us

 

 **Pikachu** : Wait we're still going to rob the bank?


	4. Falling for ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bisexual trash: But then vanitas stumbled
> 
> Sleep demigod: And he fell into the xion's arms
> 
> The Acre Exists: Oh it's not too bad
> 
> Urotander Underhanded Rangers: But then Vanitas said ''Looks like I'm falling for ya''
> 
> The Acre Exists: oh  
> The Acre Exists: Now I see why it's too bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group is talking about school presentations
> 
> Sorry for any english mistake

**Sleep demigod is now online**

**Tanner without beauty is now online**

**Burn Baby is now online**

**I'm too late is now online**

**Bisexual trash is now online**

**Urotander Underhanded Rangers is now online**

**The Acre Exists is now online**

 

 **Burn baby** : Man, your presentations were great

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Your presentation was great too

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : I was not expecting you to play bohemian rhapsody

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : And the theater performance was great

 

 **I'm too late** : The art exhibition drawings were great

 

 **Sleep demigod** : No one is going to talk about the scene with Vanitas and Xion on the dance performance?

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Wait what happened?

 

 **Bisexual trash** : Wait, you have not seen the dance performance?

 

 **The Acre Exists** : I missed it

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : So, they have to dance ''That's how we do''

 

 **Burn baby** : And in the end of the song everyone had to be with arms up

 

 **I'm too late** : And Vanitas and Xion were totally in front of the audience

 

 **Bisexual trash** : But then vanitas stumbled

 

 **Sleep demigod** : And he fell into the xion's arms

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Oh it's not too bad

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : But then Vanitas said ''Looks like I'm falling for ya''

 

 **The Acre Exists** : oh

 **The Acre Exists** : Now I see why it's too bad

 

 **Bisexual trash** : Btw Vanitas stumbled on my foot

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : So you're saying that it's your fault?

 

 **Bisexual trash** : Yeah

 

**Negitoro trash is now online**

 

 **Negitoro trash** : But I'm falling for xioon

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : You've been falling by Ventus too

 

 **Negitoro trash** : But it's different

 

 **Sleep demigod** : So you're saying that I was nothing to you?

 

 **Negitoro trash** : You know that is not what I mean.

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : But I do not know what you mean.

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Now we're going to use ''falling'' everytime?

 

 **I'm not okay** : Yes

 

 **Burn baby** :  **@ Jackson was Right** I'm falling for ya

 

 **Bisexual trash** : omg Lea sijwqdjew

 

**Jackson was right is now online**

 

 **Jackson was right** : I would be mad because of that

 **Jackson was right** : But I can only laugh because I'm imagining you singing that song

 

 **Burn baby** : do not mock me

 

**The goddess of fate is cruel is now online**

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : And now my parents are making questions about Vanitas

 

 **Bisexual trash** : Is it time to plan the funeral?

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : The colors will be black and red

 

 **The acre exists** : Can I play the song?

 

 **Jackson was right** : Play Helena pls

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Rip me

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : But I'm falling for Vanitas too

 

 **Burn baby** : awwww

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Btw where's kairi and naminé? They are the only ones who didn't received or did the falling for ya

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : now it looks like it's contagious, Isa, run before you get this way

 

 **I'm too late** : Vanitas can be more sweetest than that but lmao

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Ok I believe you

 

**Drawing witch is now online**

**Destiny is now online**

**Drawing witch** : Why not make the falling for ya?

 

 **Destiny** :  **@Bisexual trash**   **@Urotander Underhanded Rangers** I'm falling for you

 

 **Bisexual trash** :  **@Destiny**   **@Urotander Underhanded Rangers**  I'm falling for you too.

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : I'm falling for yaa

 

 **Sleep demigod** : Btw they get double

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : And that means double countagious too

 

 **The Acre Exists** :  **@Drawing witch** Roxas don't love you

 

 **I'm too late** : Like he did yesterday

 

 **Jackson was right** : [I don't love you like i did yesterday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyi0ZfuIIvo) lmao that reference mickey

 

 **Drawing witch** :  **@Tanner without beauty**  Maybe you're not falling for me but I'm falling for ya

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : welp

 **Tanner without beauty** : Guess I'm falling for ya too

 

 **Sleep demigod** : And now everyone is happy

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : Btw Vanitas should eat less

 

 **Negitoro trash** : I'm emotionally injured

 

 **I'm too late** :

 

 **Sleep demigod** :

 

 **Bisexual trash** :

 

 **Negitoro trash** : I mean

 **Negitoro trash** : Ouchie ouch

 

 

 **Jackson was right** : I have to eat

 

 **The acre exists** : And I have to sleep lol

 

 **Burn baby** : I have to do the dinner

 

 

**Jackson was right is now offline**

**The acre exists is now offline**

**Burn baby is now offline**

 

 **I'm too late** : Also, my name spelled backwards is dis-

 **I'm too late** : Oh they already gone

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : LOL mickey

 


	5. There is no trash here, except that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The better version of Mickey: I thought I was the trash
> 
> Negitoro trash: I thought that WE were the trash. I almost said ''ouchie ouch''
> 
> Bisexual trash: But everyone knows that the real trash is that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey added his brother, Oswald. And they started to talk about what happened on P.E.  
> Ps: Sorry for any english mistake

**I'm too late had added The Better Version of Mickey**

 

 **I'm too late** : Since we always forgot to add him in this group.

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Oooh Oswald! I think we always forgot because we have the other group

 

 **The Better Version of Mickey** : Nah, that's because I'm a trash

 **The Better Version of Mickey** : You and Riku too.

 

 **Human Goddess** : I'm surprised that no one started a fight with that boy on Physical Education.

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Wait what happened on PE?

 

 **The Better Version of Mickey** : Uh, different classes.

 **The Better Version of Mickey** : You know that boy that always use a short in school?

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Lucas?

 

 **Okay I believe you** : Uh I hate that booy, and also I thought that the teacher was talking about You, Riku and Vanitas.

 

 **Bisexual trash** : Lucas called Aqua a trash because when he asked to her to pick his coat, she said ''No''

 

 **Destiny** : As if Aqua were his maid to get his coat.

 

 **I'm too late** : And then the teacher caught his eye

 

 **The Better Version of Mickey** : And said that there is no trash here, except that one. He pointed in the direction of a trash can.

 

 **Okay I believe you** : And near the trash can was Oswald, Riku, and Vanitas.

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : I thought I was the trash

 

 **Negitoro trash:** I thought that WE were the trash. I almost said ''ouchie ouch''

 

 **Bisexual trash** : But everyone knows that the real trash is that boy.

 

 **Destiny** : I hate Lucas. He thinks that he is the king of the school

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : The real king of the school is Oswald

 

 **The Better Version of Mickey** : I SAID

 

 **I'm too late** : Rip me

 

 **Sleep demigod** : Nah, you can be the duke

 

 **Okay I believe you** : Riku, Kairi and Sora are the kings and queen from another kingdom

 

 **Destiny** : Should I be pround of that?

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Yes

 

 **Destiny** : Okay I believe you

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Wait, let me check.

 **Tanner without beauty** : Aqua is the goddess, Ventus is the demigod, Oswald is the king, Mickey is the duke. Riku, Sora and Kairi are kings and queen from another kingdom

 **Tanner without beauty** : And the others?

 

 **Negitoro trash** : I'm the devil

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : No, you're the trash.

 

 **I'm too late** : OMG OZ WIJDEWJFD

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Terra is the mailman

 

 **Human goddess** : But what if I am the goddess of fate that Xion said in their name?

 

 **Tanner without beauty** :  **@The Goddess of Fate is Cruel** come here pls

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : Oh no

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : Aqua cast a spell on me

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : This is so sad

 **The better version of Mickey** : Alexa, play despacito

 

 **Sleep demigod** : ^ when I lost my super bonder because of you  **@I'm too late**   **@Negitoro trash**   **@Okay I believe you**

 

 **I'm too late** : Welp it was after what Terra did

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Yeah is not our fault, is Terra's fault

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Welp it was Oswald who took the rubber from the wall

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : I would not have taken it if Terra had not thrown it on the wall

 

 **Okay I believe you** : I would not have thrown it on the wall if Ventus did not bring the super bonder

 

 **Sleep demigod** : But it was your ideia, not mine.

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : You know what? Terra is the trash.

 

 **Destiny** : Oswald.

 **Destiny** : you made a mini symbol of batman made of paper and put it on the lens of the overhead projector before class started, so when the Portuguese teacher used the overhead projector, it made the batman symbol on the board.

 **Destiny** : You're a DC trash

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : But my father in law is Tony Stark

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : OMG WHY ORTENSIA IS NOT HERE? EFIWJEFWIJR

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Actually that's a good question

 **Tanner without beauty** : I thought she and Minnie were part of the gang

 

 **Human goddess** : They are, but we have another gang group lol

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Damn, I miss the good old days when we used to do this kind of thing.

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : So you're the trash, after all

 

 **Negitoro trash** : Rip me

 

 


	6. The org

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science is GA Y: Ok so  
> Science is GA Y: Since The Gang is not here anymore  
> Science is GA Y: Let's start a org party @Tanner Without Beauty @Burn Baby @Jackson Was Right @Pikachu @The Acre Exists @The Goddess of fate is cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any english mistakes!

**I'm too late** : Okay, so I'm going

**I'm too late is now offline**

 

 **Bisexual trash** : And now I'm the last to go lmao

**Bisexual trash is now offline**

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Ok so 

 **Science is GA Y** : Since The Gang is not here anymore

 **Science is GA Y** : Let's start a org party  **@Tanner Without Beauty**   **@Burn Baby**   **@Jackson Was Right**   **@Pikachu**   **@The Acre Exists**   **@The Goddess of fate is cruel**

 

 

**Burn Baby is now online**

 

**Jackson Was Right is now online**

 

**The Acre Exists is now online**

 

 **Jackson Was Right** : I was going to look at the moon but okay

 

 **Pikachu** : Naminé shouldn't be here too?

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Yeah but she's always here

 

 **Drawing Witch** : fuck

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Language

 

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : Demyx

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : You shouted ''son of a bitch'' in the middle of Portuguese class

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : Just because that blonde guy stoled your snack

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Remember that time that Aqua shouted ''fucking hell'' during history class because school schedules changed and she had jotted them down with pen?

 

 **Jackson was right** : And after that Marluxia was laughing and the teacher told him to calm down outside the classroom

 

 **Pikachu** : Man I miss Marluxia

 

 **Burn baby** : Does anyone knows what happened to him?

 

 **Drawing Witch** : He left school because of that guy named Gabriel

 **Drawing Witch** : And after that he lost his cellphone

 

 **Science is GA Y** : YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME

 

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : DEWIJFIRIJRFU

 

 **Science is GA Y** : WHY IS ALWAYS A GABRIEL?

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Wait wasn't that transphobic guy?

 

 **Jackson was right** : No that was another Gabriel

 

 **Pikachu** : Btw remember when I had that fight with the blonde Gabriel? One day after the fight I found this song [Gabriel.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSDREgPs-Lw)

 

 **Drawing Witch** : There's a video subbed in portuguese of that song that is like

 **Drawing Witch** : the largest convention of gabriel in the comments

 

 **Burn Baby** : Btw Ienzo have a point, why everyone fight with at least one Gabriel?

 

 **Jackson was right** : cause gabriel sucks

 

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : At least our little brother isn't called Gabriel

 

 **Drawing witch** : Oh, your little brother is so cute!

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Isn't that child that looks a lot like Riku?

 

 **Pikachu** : Yep, Repliku

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Who started with that nickname?

 

 **Burn baby** : It was the moon boi

 

 **Jackson was right** : Moon boi?

 

 **Drawing witch** : Hey I like it

 

_Drawing witch renamed ''Jackson was right'' to ''Moon boi''_

**Science is GA Y** : Well now my brother is seeing  _Chaves*_

 

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : Omg is the episode the festival of good neighborliness

 

 **Moon boi** : Man I miss that show

 

 **Burn baby** : You know what show I miss?

 **Burn baby** : Everybody hates chris

 

 **Pikachu** : That message cost him 3 cents

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Hi Chris-and-Greg

 

 **Drawing witch** : the Brazilians are filling the instagram of the actors with phrases of the show, and it's all in Portuguese

 

 **The Acre Exists** : We should be studied by NASA

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Ooh, remember when we went to a school trip and we saw that guy hanging on the bus?

 

 **Moon boi** : It was the same school trip that Vanitas got into trouble because he almost did the wrong thing in the factory

 

 **Burn baby** : OH IT WAS THE TRIP WHERE IENZO HAD TO HOLD THE HAIR AND WE ALL WERE LAUGHING BECAUSE OF THIS

 

 **The Acre Exists** : We looked like mcdonald's attendants

 

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : Remember in the school Olympics in which we and the gang all went into the men's room and used the sauna to change clothes, and Aqua and Larxene just passed because Isa lent her a binder for them?

 

 **Moon boi** : And Larxene almost lost my binder

 

 **Pikachu** : I already said sorry

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Btw that guard noted that xion had breasts ~~(even if small)~~ and said ''Girl, you know that is the man's room, right?'' and they looked in to the guard eyes and said

 **Science is GA Y** : ''But I'm not a girl'' 

 

 **Moon boi** : That was the same guard who said ''Why were you in the men's room, young lady?'' after I took the binder because I can't stay more than 8 hours with that

 **Moon boi** : I mean is not like he have to know that I'm trans but he saw when I was with the binder and he also heard everyone calling me he/him and boy

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : Also Xion why you prefer to use the men's room?

 

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : Maybe it's because I get used to it because that I always go there with my brothers, you, Lea or Isa

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : But I don't have trouble with using the ladies room

 

 **Drawing witch** : Welp I'm not sure if the theater will let you use the bathroom after what you did in both ladies room and men's room.

 

 **The Acre Exists** : What did they did?

 

 **Moon boi** : In the dance rehearsal they flooded the two bathrooms

 

 **Burn Baby** : And for some reason the school monitors thought it was Aqua and Vanitas

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Xion getting others in trouble since 2005

 

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : Omg don't remember me that 'Zo 

 

 **Science is GA Y** : YOU MADE ME CLEAN THE ROOM AFTER THAT SIS

 

 **Moon boi** : I remember one time when Ventus broke my mattress because he jumped on it

 **Moon boi** : And my mother thought it was me and Lea

 **Moon boi** : She started to talk about responsibility and that we would have to have used condoms

 **Moon boi** : And she only believed that it was Ventus when Ventus talked with Aqua the story during the science class where our parents were sitting next to us to see how we are during class

 

 **The Acre Exists** : FUCK WIJDHEUDJEWFUJ

 

 **Tanner without beauty** : That remember me one time where my mom thought that me and Naminé were doing this

 

 **Drawing witch** : Yeah and when we were to the kitchen to get some snack she was asking if we used condoms

 

 **Burn baby** : So all the moms  already thought that?

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Welp my mother thinks that everytime that Xion goes to Vanitas and sora's house they do this

 

 **The Goddess of fate is cruel** : Uh it's just so annoying

 

**Human goddess is now online**

**Human Goddess** : Party is over.

**The goddess of fate is cruel is now offline**

**Tanner without beauty is now offline**

**The Acre Exists is now offline**

**Burn baby is now offline**

**Pikachu is now offline**

 

 **Human Goddess** : Lol I didn't thought that this was going to work

 

 **Science is gay** : They are stupids

 

**The goddess of fate is cruel is now online**

 

 **The goddess of fate is cruel** : YoU're StUpiD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chaves is a Mexican show that is very famous here in Brazil. The original name of the show was ''El Chavo del ocho''


	7. Just Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Better Version of Mickey: So, you know that girl with pink hair?
> 
> Okay I believe you: Yep
> 
> The better version of Mickey: Before all the VanVen and VanShion thing, she used to have a crush on Vanitas.  
> The better version of Mickey: She tripped over Riku's backpack and fell on Vanitas.  
> The better version of Mickey: And then Vanitas said ''Eh, I'm sorry, But all we gotta do, just be friends'' singing on the song part
> 
> Sleep demigod: I'LL LAUGH AT THIS AGAIN REJGWUJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having a lot of trouble with this chapter because of my google translator translating things that I writed... here is the chapter in full english

**Sleep demigod is now online**

**Sleep demigod** : I hate vanitas

 **Sleep demigod** : I almost died with noodles because of that, help

 

 **The better version of mickey:**  Nah, it could have been worst, he could have said ''Looks like we have a magnet between us, but I'm miku''

 

 **Negitoro trash** : WHY I DIDN'T THOUGHT ON THAT 

 

 **The better version of mickey:**  Because the VanVen were talking and you can't think in magnet when you're with ventus lol

 

 **Sleep demigod:**  I thought you already stopped calling more then one people by their ship name

 

 **Negitoro trash:** Nah, he still calls sora, riku and kairi ''SoRiKai''

 

 **Okay I believe you** : Wait why ventus hates vanitas now?

 

 **Sleep demigod** : BECAUSE HE DID A STUPID JOKE WITH VOCALOID

 

 

 **The Better Version of Mickey:** So, you know that girl with pink hair?

 

 **Okay I believe you** : Yep

 **The better version of Mickey:** Before all the VanVen and VanShion thing, she used to have a crush on Vanitas.  
**The better version of Mickey:** She tripped over Riku's backpack and fell on Vanitas.  
**The better version of Mickey** : And then Vanitas said ''Eh, I'm sorry, But all we gotta do, just be friends'' singing on the song part

 **Sleep demigod:** I'LL LAUGH AT THIS AGAIN REJGWUJ

 

 **I'm too late:** I saw what you did, oswald

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : I'm actually surprised that Vanitas didn't said nothing about it lol

 

 **Okay I believe you** : Oh, the ''you can't think in magnet when you're with Ventus''?

 

 **I'm too late** : Yep

 

 **Sleep demigod** : OMG OSWALD IEWJFDRIOJFREJI

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : I just said the truth

 

 **Negitoro trash** : [Send this to hurt Oswald ears everytime he did a joke about you and Ventus and just be friends.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cOUIHtNZwk)

 

 **The better version of Mickey** : I'm not okay

 

 **Okay I believe you** : You're a emo trash, Oswald

 

_Negitoro trash renamed ''The better version of Mickey'' to ''Emo Trash''_

**Emo Trash** : So you wanna play

 

_Emo Trash renamed ''Negitoro trash'' to ''JUST BE''_

_Emo Trash renamed ''Sleep demigod'' to ''FRIENDS''_

 

 **JUST BE** : You son of a bitch

 

 **I'm too late** : Vanitas, you're talking about my mom too

 

 **JUST BE** : [I don't care.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxxajLWwzqY)

 

 **Okay I believe you** : r00d

 

**Human Goddess is now online**

 

 **Human Goddess** : Ok so

 **Human Godess** : My mom thinks that the Aqua's Gang is it's a polyamorous relationship (with the exception of Mickey and Oswald, she thinks Oswald is the only one who does not participate)

 

 **FRIENDS** : What makes her think about it?

 

 **Emo trash** : Maybe the fact that almost everyone on the gang already kissed everyone? Like when Vanitas kissed me in history class

 

 **JUST BE** : It was on the day that we fight, and then the teacher said ''Instead of kicking, why do not you kiss?'' like the music teacher

 **JUST BE** : And then the straight with fragile masculinity were like ''ugh'' and she said to me to pick one of my friends and kiss him on the check but then I did in the lips (With Ortensia and Xion allowed, I don't have the level of madness of not asking them)

 

 **Bisexual trash** : When the music teacher said it I was the one who kissed Oswald lol

 

 **I'm too late** : Looks like ''Instead of kicking, why do not you kiss?'' means ''Go kiss Oswald guys''

 

 **Okay I believe you** : Btw Aqua, tell to your mom that we're all just friends

 

 **JUST BE** :  ~~cause all we gotta do, just be friends~~

 

 **Bisexual trash** : Btw she thinks that Sora and Kairi are part of this too?

 

 **Human goddess** : I don't think she even know about the SoRiKai thing

 

 **Emo Trash** :  ~~but she should know since they are the best ship~~

 

 **FRIENDS** : I actually prefer Titanic.

 

 **Okay I belive you** : IFJREFJEGUIJGUEJI

 

 **Negitoro Trash** : Fuck

 

 **Bisexual trash** : And that is why we all have to be just friends

 **Bisexual trash** : I don't think I'll support Ventus all the time like my boyfriend

 

 **Human goddess** : I already don't support Vanitas as a friend, imagine as a boyfriend that sings all the time ragatanga

 

 **I'm not okay** : I'm pretty sure Vanitas will have a child called Diego because of that song

 

 **FRIENDS** : [Aserehe, ha dehe.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIpHQs6LDok)

 

 **JUST BE** : Btw I can't say the aserehe part.

 

 **Emo trash** : I can

 

 **Okay I believe you** : You can yodel, you can sing Hatsune Miku no Gekishou and paradichlorobenzen

 **Okay I believe you** : There's something you can't do, Oswald?

 

 **Emo trash** : I can't be just Ortensia's friend

 

 **Human Goddess**  : THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU GUYS FRIEJGFERIOGJG

 

 **Emo trash:**  Sorry Aqua, but let's just be friends

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Demyx knows the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urotander Underhanded Rangers: Is it strange that I think Scrooge is cute?
> 
> She is Moana: wut
> 
> The Acre Exists: Scrooge is cute.
> 
> Bisexual Trash: What the fuck is wrong with you guys?
> 
> She is Moana: I actually don't judge them, I used to have a crush on Mickey
> 
> The Acre Exists: Also, didn't Riku used to have a crush on Scar?

**Destiny is now online**

**Urotander Underhanded Rangers is now online**

**Bisexual Trash is now online**

**The Acre Exists is now online**

 

 **Destiny** : Demyyyyx I'm your new fan

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : Wait why?

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Oh, right, you were with Oswald, right?

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : Are you jealous?

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Meh, of course not.

 

 **Destiny** : You were almost dying when Riku said that he can't watch the movie with us because he was going to Oswald's house.

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** :  ~~~~That's not true.

 

 **The Acre Exists** : YOU ALL SAW NOTHING

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?

 

 **Destiny** : Ok, so, remember that the org was going to the mall, but Demyx's mother didn't let him go to the mall?

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : And all the gang was in Oswald and Mickey's house, so Demyx was alone since me and Kairi went to the movies

 

 **Destiny** : Demyx was alone in a VC on discord, and he was singing Moana musics.

 

 **The Acre Exists** :  ~~~~Since when you two were listening?

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Since ''You're Welcome''

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : Shit now I wanna see Demyx singing I am Moana

 

 **Destiny** : I AM MOANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

_The Acre Exists renamed ''Destiny'' to ''She is Moana''_

 

 **She is Moana** : Don't play games with me, Demyx

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : You just leveled up, mang shieeeet! Level 69

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : OMG RIKU FIJWEIFJ

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Level 69

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : Btw Moana is the best disney princess

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : ~~Tiana is the best disney princess~~

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Loki is the best disney princess.

 

 **She is Moana** : Nah, I'm the best disney princess

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : And you're Moana, so you agree with me.

 

 **She is Moana** : Opsie daisy

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Nah, Sora is the best disney princess

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : You know what? Ortensia's dad is the best disney princess

 

 **She is Moana** : OMG I FORGOT ABOUT THE JOKE WITH ORTENSIA'S DAD

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Also, the joke is with Tony Stark of with Scrooge McDuck?

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : Both of them

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Is it strange that I think Scrooge is cute?

 

 **She is Moana** : wut

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Scrooge is cute.

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : What the fuck is wrong with you guys?

 

 **She is Moana** : I actually don't judge them, I used to have a crush on Mickey

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Also, didn't Riku used to have a crush on Scar?

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : I'm glad they prefer me than Mickey and Scar.

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : And I'm glad that you choose me and Kairi over Scrooge.

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Can we stop talking about Scrooge? I think all of us already heard Oswald singing the opening 6543234543 times

 

 **She is Moana** : DUCKTALES WOO-OOO

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : Oooooh! I have an ideia to a new show! Some siblings move in with their Great Uncle and there perception of reality is changed by amazing adventures! Stop me if you've already saw a show like this

 

 **She is Moana** : You should pitch your ideia to Disney

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Sorry, there is this show like this named falls of gravity.

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : Oh, Demyx, you know the way to Isa's house?

 

 **The Acre Exists** : Yeah I know

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : So YOU KNOW THE WAY

 

 **She is Moana** : [we know the way reprise.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWrPeMn9tr8)

 

_Bisexual Trash renamed ''The Acre Exists'' to ''He knows the way''_

 

 **He knows the way** : Yeah, I know the way from my hand to your face bitch

 

 **Urotander Underhanded Rangers** : You wanna hurt my boyfriend?

 

 **He knows the way** : I want to caress his face.

 

 **She is Moana** : Yeah but only me and sora can caress his face. Get out

 

**He knows the way is now offline**

**Bisexual trash** : oof


	9. The Straight Parade is Dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too late: oswald just because you need someone to talk about your crush on gerard it doesn't mean that this is a good reason ok
> 
>  
> 
> She is Moana: Damn no one on this chat is straight?
> 
>  
> 
> Moon Boi: yeah because the straight parade is dead

**Moon boi is now online**

 

 **Moon Boi** : oswald is making me a emo, help

 

 **Human Goddess** :  **@Emo Trash** what I said about turning people to emo?

 

**Emo Trash is now online**

 

 **Emo Trash** : But it's for a good reason

 

 **I'm too late** : oswald just because you need someone to talk about your crush on gerard it doesn't mean that this is a good reason ok

 

 **She is Moana** : Damn no one on this chat is straight?

 

 **Moon Boi** : yeah because the straight parade is dead

 

 **Emo Trash** : [The Black Parade Is Dead!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud2eziOjjTo&t)

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : 2 hours of emo music

 

 **Emo Trash** : WHEN I WAS

 

 **Moon Boi** : A YOUNG BOY

 

 **She is Moana** : MY FATHER

 

 **Human Goddess** : said ''I'm gay''

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : TO SEE A MARCHING BAND

 

 **I'm too late** : HE SAID

 

 **JUST BE** : son I'm gay i hate your mother we're only married because of my parents i hope u are not straight because the straight and the fucking black parade are  **DEAD** also my chemical romance is dead too oswald stop doing this

 

 **I'm too late** : wait I thought kairi was straight

 

 **She is Moana** : nah I'm pan. Naminé is birromantic, and I think larxene is asexual

 

 **Emo Trash** : Xion wouldn't be a part of the LGBT if she wasn't transgender

 

 **Moon Boi** : Yeah but she is transgender so lol

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : Not even our parents are straight lmao 

 

 **Moon Boi** : fuck the straight parade is really dead

 

 **JUST BE** : I remember when I told to my mother that I'm pan and she said ''That's ok I'm bisexual as fuck lmao I thought I've already told you'' and I was like ''wut''

 

 **She is Moana** : ''Son I have something to tell you''

 **She is Moana** : ''What?''

 **She is Moana** : ''I'm lesbian.''

 **She is Moana** : ''Does not compute. Does not compute. System shut down''

 

 **Human Goddess** : ''Mom.... I have something to tell you''

 **Human Goddess** : ''I'm.... I'm straight''

 **Human Goddess** : ''Oh my god...'' *starts crying* ''It was your father, wasn't?''

 

 **Moon Boi** : DIEJWFQIJERURJGER

 

 **Bisexual Trash** : fuck I love you guys


	10. Loki is Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo trash: i need to go know, we're going to test ZELDA  
> Emo trash: loki is alive
> 
> Emo trash is now offline
> 
> Science is GA Y: WHY DO THEY SAY IT EVERYDAY? DIJEWFIJ
> 
> JUST BE: because loki is alive

**She is Moana** : Wait, I always forget this, but, why Oswald and Isa called Xion ''She''? I always forget what they prefer to use.

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Xion actually doesn't care about what you call their. Like, you could use they/their, he/him or she/her and they wouldn't care about it. So everyone calls her as they want. Everyone says they/their, but sometimes they say he/him or she/her. Usually I use they/their and he/him, but sometimes I use she/her

 

 **JUST BE** : I use they/their almost everytime but sometimes I use he/him, I think I stopped using she/her after they said that they are transgender

 **JUST BE** : btw since Oswald is in Ortensia's home and working in the Iron Man suit, I'll say it

 **JUST BE** : I'm going to watch ducktales, but don't tell Oswald

 

**Emo Trash is now online**

 

 **Emo Trash** : LIFE IS LIKE A HURRICANE

 

 **JUST BE** : FUCK

 

 **She is Moana** : I love how everytime that someone say ''duck-'' Oswald just appears lol

 

 **Science is GA Y** : Wait, Iron Man suit?

 

 **Emo Trash** : Me, Ortensia and her dad are trying to do the Iron Man suit. We're working on the FRIDAY system, but we're going to name it as ZELDA lol

 

 **JUST BE** : Welp, you and Ortensia already are the spider-man and spider woman because you two have that web shots, the clothes and you guys have that thing on your hands and feet that allow you to, you know, run in the wall and things like that, so...

 

 **She is Moana** : Oh I saw he and ortensia on the journal because of that

 

 **Science is GA Y** : btw why ortensia is spider-gwen and not jessica drew?

 

 **JUST BE** : ortensia says that spider-gwen was the best character in spider-verse

 

 **Science is GA Y** : okay i believe you

 

 **She is Moana** : Ok, so oswald and ortensia are doing ZELDA, I know that mickey is playing spider-man game, but what about the rest of the gang?

 

 **JUST BE** : Ventus, Terra and Aqua are on a party

 **JUST BE** : Riku and Mexican are on Riku's house since they aren't working in the iron man suit with ortensia and oswald

 **JUST BE** : And I think minnie is having a day with her parents

 

 **Science is GA Y** : MINNIE HAVE PARENTS?

 

 **She is Moana** : IWDJEWJEWDUEI TRUE

 **She is Moana** : EVERYTIME THAT SCHOOL INVITE OUR PARENTS, HER PARENTS ARE NEVER THERE

 **She is Moana** : EVEN ORTENSIA AND HER DAD ARE THERE, AND ORTENSIA'S DAD IS ALWAYS BUSY

 

 **Emo trash** : take a shot everytime we say ''ortensia'' because we almost never use ''she'' or ''her'' lol

 

 **Moon boi** : they don't care about portuguese, oswald

 **Moon boi** : if they care they wouldn't use ''they'' and ''their'' for xion since neutral pronoums aren't a thing in portuguese, we just created one to use lol

 

 **Emo trash** : true

 **Emo trash** : i need to go know, we're going to test ZELDA

 **Emo trash** : loki is alive

**Emo trash is now offline**

 

 **Science is GA Y** : WHY DO THEY SAY IT EVERYDAY? DIJEWFIJ

 

 **JUST BE** : because loki is alive

 

 **She is Moana** : no he's not

 

 **Moon boi** : ssshhhhhhhhhhh

 **Moon boi** : don't tell this to oswald or ortensia or they're going to cry

 **Moon boi** : so loki is alive

 

 **Science is GA Y** : [Loki is Alive.MP4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

 

 **She is Moana** : IENZO UAHSDNWQUDJEWFJR

 

 **JUST BE** : this is the second time, ienzo

 

 **Moon boi** : to demyx this would be like, the 70th time lol

 

 **She is Moana** : this is so sad

 **She is Moana** : alexa, play infinity war ending but it's another one bites the dust

 

 **Moon boi** : *cries in dust language*

 

 **JUST BE** : Ok but can we all agree that loki is alive?

 

 **She is Moana** : no

 

 **Science is GA Y** : loki is alive

 

 **She is Moana** : okay i believe you


End file.
